List of Characters
This is a list of Characters from either Battlestar Hermes (BH), Battlestar Leonidas (BL),Battlestar Victorious (BV), and other story from the author of Tony Wilkins, Wes Imlay, and Allen Knott. Some characters will have their own pages created and then will be remove from here. A Lloyd Allen Walter Albrecht Robert Alistair Louise Alonzo Rockwell Alston Sanford Alston Heishiro Aoki Maria Arlington Dwayne “Wolf” Armstrong Rae Arison Monica Astrid Kyle “Gadget” Aulick B Ensign Harry "History Book" Bachman: A pilot assign Warstar Hades, age 22, and from Sagittaron. History Book was kills when the Warstar Hades was destroyed. (BL) Alicia Baldwin Alexis “Smoke” Baldwin Leta Barrett Tyler Bibb Samuel Blanton Debra Blake Avery Bond Martha Bolton Stephanie Bridges Karin Briggs Marcellus Britt Sara Brooks Jerrod Brown Lina Balaconis C Clay Callahan Jay Cannon Alera Cantu Larry Carson Carol Castleman Jeremy “Hercules” Chandler Isaac Clemons Jarvis Cole Veronica “Spitfire” Coleman Jayson “Sparky” Conrad Maureen Colten Mike Conyers Lakeisha Cooley Alice Copeland Jorge Cordova Jose Cordova Shane Cornell Brandy Coschignano Lincolon Creswell Jacob “Pyro” Cunningham Russell Curtis Louis Cassani David Crawford Kelly Cardenal Armen Chertavian D Rhoda Davis Michael Dayten Leon Delroy Robert F. Dellinger Latasha Dennis Megan Domra Valeria Donovan Lorenzo Downes Salvador Duran E Kurt Eckhart Kirsty Emelin Lamont Evans Lyndon Ewing Tasla Ewing F Josiah Fisher Alexander Fitzrov Michael Fowler Clarissa Frye Robyn Fulton John Furse G Cyrus Gaines Grant Gardner Aldo “Titch” Giannis Cadeem Gibson Dana Gilbert Ian Gilliam Marcus Goldstein Alvaro Gomez Jane Guiros Lieutentant Mark "Happy" Golden: A pilot assign to the Warstar Hades, age 26, from Virgon. Happy was kills when the Warstar Hades was destroyed. (BL) Josiah Gordon Madison Gray Carlos Gravina H Jack Hake Alesia Hamilton: clone daughter of Jamie Hamilton (BV) Kierra Hamilton: clone daughter of Jamie Hamilton (BV) Tyler Hamilton Lora Haley Peter Halle John Harbrecht Mal Harding Wilson Harrell Phillip Hawker Susan Helms Luke Hendrix Lieghton Heyworth Clayton Hodges Tyree Holt Seth “Rascal” Hood Amber Hudson Leticia Hughes Alice Hyde I Robert Imlay Nia Imani J Coralie Jaillet Darius James Tod Jensen Argus Johansson James Jonasson Kevin Jones K Amira Kalidos Gerald Kennedy Amanda “Magnet” Kennison Reyna Kidd Jake Krulak L Mark Ladon Ellen Langtrome Second Lieutenant Alex "Dodgers" Layaway: A pilot assign to the Warstar Hades, age 24, and from Gemenon. Dodgers was kills when the Warstar Hades was destroyed. (BL) Jenae Leta Frederick “Spider” Lokrum Janette Luna Duke Lorentson M Jason Macias Blake Mack Raquel “Gold” Maddox Brant “Wizard” Martin Jean – Phillippe “J.P.” Martel Alton Mathis Otus Maxwell Christopher McCain Colin “Cypher” McGrath Robert Mills Thurman Mills Nazih Mirza Bethany Moline Glumo Moore Abbie Moreland Josh Moreland Albert Morton Nichole Mosley Arthur Mayland Joseph Marshall Paula McElwain Aiko Makoto N Preston Nash Gabrielle “Gabby: Navarro Aimee “Bullet” Nelson Julia Nelson Alfred Newton Hannah Nicholson Samuel Nicholas Rachel “Lighting” Noble Corinne O Sean O’Rourke Molly Olsen P Kurt Payne Vincent Pearson Reese Pittman Anton Pontierre Zane Phelps Meagan Prince Jamaal “Big Daddy” Powers Q Jesse Quinn R Karla Rakel Antonia Ramos Simeon Rayko Daimon Ravashol Thomas Reich Kristen Richardson Emmett Rivers Quentin Romero Robert Reynolds Carlo Roma Christy Riley S Ken Sakura Chandler Sakura Marian Sanders Daphne Sari Michael “Dragon” Sasser Colette Sharpe Joseph Sharpe Jayson Sharpe Frank Simtar Tracey Simons Devi Singh Arnold Silva Melanie Solis Richard Somers Fred Spavero Frank Spencer Miranda Spires Isaiah Stanley Chad Steele Isaac Stelin Matthew Stelizner Jefferson “Mustang” Steven Broderick Stevens Clinton Elgin Storms III Joseph Stryker Jomas Stryker Tristan Sylvain Willis “Wise Guy” Sykes T Corinne Tanner John Talbot Malik Tate Chad Teuton Monroe C. Titus Krista Thurman Carl Tolan Charlene Tolan George Tomaszewski Albert Tonkinson Kendall Troy Mikel Turner Helen Troy (nee Kruger) Martín Teibel Elizabeth Trenholm V William Varian Donovan Valeria Javier Valenzuela Kylli Vanamo Avis Vance Jared Vega Emil Velghe Aurelius Vosseller W Gary Ware Charlie Watts Daniel Warren Reva Webb Robert Sebastian Wells Neal Williams Robert Wilson Lucien Whitfield Z Morris Zayre Aurora Zelada Weston “Riddler” Zimmerman Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Five Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Stub-Working on it